narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
First Match: Ryuka Uchiha vs. Otonami Sokudo
Note: This is from the tournament: Yonkou Opening Tournament "...What the hell, I'm versing you again?" Otonami says as he saw Ryuka at the field. Ryuka smirked. "I'm happy to see you too, Otonami." He replied, folding his arms across his chest. Keibatsu jingled in his handle Otonami was holding two star crystals behind him. Well, he can't use them anymore...after getting Bankai. "We'll see about that!" Otonami says and puts his two hands together, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Otonami shouts and five shadow clones form. "Hn." Ryuka raised an eyebrow, settling himself in a defensive stance. "Shadow Clones, eh? Predictable..." He took one step, and disappeared. Instantly, one clone dispelled after another, and he re-appeared, standing beside Otonami and facing opposite from him. "Nice try." He said, smirking before disappearing again. Before Ryuka knew it, he was tied up with chakra ropes. "Well, a little carried off?" Otonami asks and the clone Otonami wrestles with Ryuka and holds and maintains him while the real Otonami appears 10m in front of Otonami and with 4 other Shadow Clones circling around Ryuka. "Let's go!" All the Sonic Blades suddenly lit up with wind chakra. Impossible to cut wind chakra, unless if you have wind chakra that's stronger than mine, in which you don't. A smirk crawled up Ryuka's face. "Who says I'm using chakra?" He retorted, as he closed his eyes. A burst of yoki energy ripped apart the chakra ropes, stunning the clones around him for only a split second. It was enough time for him to swing his sword horizontally, slicing through the clones easily. He once again used Flash Step to disappear once again. Even his after-images were only seen for a split second. "Feh..." Otonami then swung his hand again and catches Ryuka again with his chakra ropes, with the same 4 shadow clones surrounded around. Ryuka's hand was placed on Otonami's shoulder. "Come on, Otonami." He said, smiling. "I know you can do better than mere chakra ropes!" He then pushed Otonami forward a bit. Inside the rope prison, Ryuka's after-image disappeared, leaving nothing but air. Nice try... Otonami thought. Before anyone knew it, the four shadow clones slashed Ryuka in the air before knowing. "Pentagon Trap: Sonic Blade!" Ryuka winced, as the blades slashed into him, and the trap surrounded him. But his reflexes were quick, and he held his sword out horizontally from him, channeling his demonic energy into it. Swinging it, he unleashed the blast of energy upon his prison, smashing it and dispelling it. A smirk crawled up Ryuka's face. "Who says I'm using chakra?" He retorted, as he closed his eyes. A burst of yoki energy ripped apart the chakra ropes, stunning the clones around him for only a split second. It was enough time for him to swing his sword horizontally, slicing through the clones easily. He once again used Flash Step to disappear once again. Even his after-images were only seen for a split second. "Feh..." Otonami then swung his hand again and catches Ryuka again with his chakra ropes, with the same 4 shadow clones surrounded around. Ryuka's hand was placed on Otonami's shoulder. "Come on, Otonami." He said, smiling. "I know you can do better than mere chakra ropes!" He then pushed Otonami forward a bit. Inside the rope prison, Ryuka's after-image disappeared, leaving nothing but air. Nice try... Otonami thought. Before anyone knew it, the four shadow clones slashed Ryuka in the air before knowing. "Pentagon Trap: Sonic Blade!" Ryuka winced, as the blades slashed into him, and the trap surrounded him. But his reflexes were quick, and he held his sword out horizontally from him, channeling his demonic energy into it. Swinging it, he unleashed the blast of energy upon his prison, smashing it and dispelling it. "Well, that was a waste. I wasn't going to use it anymore." Otonami says as he tosses the useless chakra ropes aside. Ryuka balanced the blade of his sword on his shoulder. "You gonna get serious now?" He asked, smirking. "Or do I have to keep messing around?" His voice held a taunting, but joking tone to it. "Keep messing around if you like." Otonami says and he holds out his Sonic Blade to his shoulders. "So, your Keibatsu, where'd ya get it?" Otonami asks as his Sonic Blade lit up with chakra of five feet. "By training with Seireitou." The Uchiha replied. He pointed his sword at Otonami, while placing his other hand on the wrist of his sword arm. "A really useful tool, in combat situations such as this." "Oh, really?" Otonami's Sonic Blade wind chakra was at length of 5 feet. "Get ready..." Otonami says as he uses his Sonic Blade in a defensive stat, he then charges at Ryuka. Ryuka peered his eyes, and then swung his sword horizontally, blocking Otonami's attack. The two were in a deadlock, pushing against one another, until Ryuka pushed harder, forcing Otonami back. The two started to clash blades fiercely, and sparks began to fly. "Hrrg..." And Otonami presses his wind chakra and 5 tornadoes formed around them. The wind was fierce all around them and they still battle through. "You know? I'm not trying...and you aren't either." Otonami says, trying not to meet Ryuka's gaze. Ryuka smirked, as he looked Otonami, and if he hadn't averted his gaze, he would've been looking at him straight in the eye. "You're right..." He replied. "But if you want this to get serious....then show me your strength." Ryuka then backs away, avoiding the tornadoes. He settled himself into what would be the Bankai stance. ...oh no... Otonami thought. And to think that he would already go there... Otonami then points his Sonic Blade at Ryuka, and all five tornadoes fiercely ripped at Ryuka. Okay... As Otonami lights up a yellow and green color in the shape of a star. Once the tornadoes were near, however, a burst of demonic energy from his body forcefully dissolved them. A wall of it circled around Ryuka before exploding, tearing up the ground and illuminating the area in bright light. When it cleared up, Ryuka was standing, in his full Bankai state. "Feel the power....of a demon." He whispered, preparing himself. Otonami then puts two hands together and forms another 4 shadow clones and all at the same time, without knowing, they all used Lightning Blade and slashed through Ryuka. "Lightning Blade: Single Slash!" They all shouted. Otonami looks at Ryuka, eyes fully widened. So...I'm versing another Bankai idiot... Ryuka smirked, as the blades scraped his skin, but doing no major damage. "Impressive..." He mused, as he jumped into the air, unleashing seven crimson blades from his blade and slicing through the clones like butter. He landed on his feet, pointing his sword at the real Otonami. Immediately, all of them descended upon him, slashing several deep wounds into his body. "I assume you'll use a Substitution Jutsu...." He commented, settling into a defensive stance. "But I can see your every movement...." "Guh..." Otonami said as he limped. Crap, I wasn't thinking of Substitution Jutsu...all right, about time. Otonami then throws one lighted object in the air, and it was yellow. Otonami then does five hand seals and catches the yellow Star Crystal and with it, he suddenly turns to a shade of yellow. "All right! Get ready!" Otonami then pulls out his Sonic Blade and was suddenly lit with 50000 volts of electricity without damaging Otonami. "Is he reaching his limit?" Ryuka wondered, lowering his sword arm and placing his other hand on his wrist.A channel of demonic energy was compressed into the blade, as it glowed with an intense aura. "Only one way to find out." Without noticing, Otonami suddenly runs around Ryuka and trails of electricity surrounds Ryuka. "Ha! Don't think that I'm going over limits! In fact, I'm barely crossing the line!" Otonami shouts out. And out of nowhere, 5 huge lightnings strikes the field and tries to hit Ryuka. With an upward swing of his sword, Ryuka unleashed the contained energy upon the five lightning steams. The wave collided with them, and after a fierce struggle of power, they cancelled each other out. "That's good to hear. I was starting to think this wouldn't be any fun." He said, smiling confidently. "Feh." Otonami says, and with that, a crackle of electricity was heard behind Ryuka. "Sonic Blade: Lightning Blade!" Otonami shouts out. To Ryuka's surprise, the Lightning Blade was 3x bigger.